


Kombat Valentines - Jacqui/Takeda

by EvasivaArdilosa (AILiSeki)



Series: Kombat Valentines [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/EvasivaArdilosa
Relationships: Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda
Series: Kombat Valentines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161014
Kudos: 5





	Kombat Valentines - Jacqui/Takeda

  
What Takeda loved the most in their casual dates was hearing Jacqui's laugh. She never laughed during training or missions, she took it all very seriously. When they weren't busy saving the world, when they were allowed to rest, a different side of her came out. He could see a Jacqui that wasn't constantly worrying about being perfect, that indulged in sweets, sang along to dumb pop songs in the radio, and who laughed loudly, contagiously. 

Takeda loved this Jacqui as much as he loved the model soldier Jacqui, pride of the Special Forces, that took care of her team and fought to make the world better. He loved that each new side of her he found only made him love her more. He just needed to be with her, sitting together, and he would send her a joke or a meme that he knew she would like, and she would laugh. His heart would jump. Takeda would laugh too, even if he didn't find it so funny, because how could he not? He knew he wanted to know her more, and that he wanted to hear her laugh again and again. He was a little young to be thinking of this already, and so was their relationship, but Takeda couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her.


End file.
